Apparatus for assembling cigarettes attaches two tobacco rods to each end of a filter rod by wrapping a patch of tipping paper around a collation of tobacco and filter rods. The wrapped collation is then cut through the filter rod to produce two cigarettes.
In such apparatus, a web of tipping paper is fed onto a tipping paper suction drum and is cut into patches. The cut patches are then transferred to a rolling mechanism that wraps each cut patch around a collation of filter and tobacco rods to form cigarettes.